Path of the dead
by Tyxon Strife
Summary: Hi this was an English thing I did for my class so uh, yeah, oh yeah and the best part is, you get to choose the ending of the story so have fun with it,Rated T for language
1. The runaway

RESIDENT EVIL

Path of the Dead

Disclamer: Hi uh I don't own Resident evil or the T-virus (even though I wish the T-virus could be mine) but the main character of this story is my own creation so there

The sun rose, blood red through the smoky haze and broke through the clouds, shining it's light on the mangled ground below. John smith walked through the wastelands, a sword in one hand and a shotgun in the other, The T- Virus had done this to the world, it had killed everybody and turned them into mindless zombies that now roamed the earth looking for food.

John had been the only survivor in his town, the unly one untrasformed, even though he had been infected with it, he was immune to it's effects for some strange reason. John was now on the run from the people who had once been his family, all they wanted now was to feast upon his flesh.

John heard their screams in the distance and began to run for his life, he was out of ammo and the only use for the sword was when there were a few of them, he doubted that he could take on their full bulk with it. John searched his surroundings for some type of shelter and found a small amo shack on top of a hill.

John ran this had been an old aria during the cold war that had held weapon caches just in case of an invasion. John silently hoped to himself that there would be shotgun ammo inside that he could use and be able to survive. John's pace quickened, his only thought was to get to shelter.

John jumped up onto the roof, slashed a hole for himself, and jumped down. The shack was small but the ammo that he needed was there, he loaded his gun and cocked it. John scowled he heared them at the door, they were coming in, he could see their eyes, if he died here he would die with honer. Jon smiled then shouted "Give me your best you undead bastards!!!!!!!!!!" John rushed at the zombies that were coming though the door and fired three shots into the dark.

AN: Does he die or does he live, that's your choice reader, in your review, please write your choice down and I will try to post a second chapter


	2. Safe?

They burst into the room their moaning coming louder and louder to his ears, he reloaded his shotgun and then screamed "You want a piece of me you bastards! Huh?" He fired again sending several zombies outside of the door into the pooring rain that drenched the ground in front of him, and through the hole in the door he could see that he was completely surrounded. He had to get away, somehow he had to get away.

John backed up into the wall the zombies coming closer and closer, he fired several more shots into the horde that was coming slowly at him, his teeth gritted and his eyes flared, he knew he was dead, but he wouldn't let them take him without a fight. John backed up a few more paces until his back hit the wooden wall. Nobody would come for him, nobody would ever save him. He was done for. A drop of sweat ran down his head and he fired wildly into the horde and then tossed a nearby Molotov cocktail that happened to be sitting next to him.

He watched as they all burned slowly, the entire horde burned, the fire spreading, eating at their flesh, and his, the burning sensation was so intense that he couldn't take it, but at least it was a better death then being eaten alive, he would die along with the entire horde, and his family. The fire happily began to spread and then it came in contact with the ammo lying in crates. A large explosion hit John's vision and then his sight went black.

He opened his eyes to see a white light glaring right into his vision, causing him to squint and cover his eyes with his hands. "Am I dead?" He said loudly, but he couldn't even hear his own voice. He knew that instant that he had died, that the white light he was seeing was the afterlife, the other world that people cross over to when they die. The white light at the end of a tunnel.

But then he saw something that made him think otherwise. A face, a human face peered over his with a small smile. She mouthed words but he couldn't hear anything. He shouted as loud as he could that he couldn't hear her, but then again he still couldn't hear anything that he was saying himself.

The girl shook her head and then showed him a piece of paper that said "You are lucky to be alive, you were badly burned in that fire, but you are still alive, your hearing problem was caused by the several explosions from ammo lying around." His eyes darted across the paper, he understood now, he was alive, he was actually alive. He spoke again, this time he was able to hear his words faintly. "where am I?"

The girl's smile faded, and then she began writing but John shook his head "I can hear you now." She looked at him and then spoke, her tone very grim, "Not really the place I want to be right now, but We are a bomb shelter in Racoon city"

John took an intake of breath, Racoon city, the place where the virus started, he was no safer now then he had been before, and as he sat up he could see other people, all of them holding guns in their hands and a huge stone slab in front of them. The room was completely bare and made of stone, but had a few boxes here and there as well as a full metical station where he was sitting. "Are, we safe behind that?" He asked worriedly. "Hey lye back down! You're burns are already bad enough, and yes we are safe, for now, they havn't found a way to get in through the stone, but we don't know how long that will last, especially if Tyrant or Nemesis shows up!"

John trembled but then lied down and closed his eyes, "What's your name?" The girl smiled "Rachel, what's your name?"

"John"

after speaking those words he drifted off into a sleep, he was safe… for now and that was good enough for him.


End file.
